Chemical Salvation
by xRabidxFanxGirlx
Summary: Emelia Farley is hired by Ally Lowen to be SAMCRO's new lawyer while she is on maternity leave. Why did she leave her high-profile law firm and move to the middle of nowhere to take them on? "The only time I feel like I'm not broken is when I'm with you." She rolled over and took his hand. "It's like you emit a chemical that cleans my black soul" JuiceXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but my original characters.

T**his story starts somewhere in the beginning of the first season of SOA, so, spoilers. I haven't decided how close to the original story I will fallow. I've made little tweaks to the dialog, characters and timelines. I am Aware of the changes, consider them Author liberties. The story jumps back and forth between modern-day and flash backs to develop the story. I tried to make sure that like on the show, there is no one innocent character. No one is without sin. This contains sex and violence, but nothing worse than on the show. There will be a sequel that fallows season 2 and so on, depending on weather or not people want to read. Please fallow and review, it keeps me writing :-). **

**Chemical Salvation**

**Chapter 1**

JuiceXOC

Emelia Farley sat behind the wheel of her souped up black Dodge Charger. Her state of the art touchscreen GPS informed her that she was entering the city of Charming California.

'The name says it all'.

Population 15,364.

"Dear God." She said out loud, the knot in her chest intensifying. What the hell had she been thinking? She was moving _here_ from Boston? She wondered for a split second If it was too late to hand in her resignation, but thought better of it. No, she had a plan. If she was going to see him again before she was thirty, she was going to have to get in with the club. She was going to start in good old Charming California.

Ally Lowen was the Lead attorney for The Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club in Charming California, an _outlaw_ motorcycle club, allegedly that was. She had taken point after Scott Rosen had moved on to greener pastures. Ally had gotten herself knocked up five months ago. She and her husband had been trying to get pregnant for years. They had seen numerous doctor and specialists, but nothing took. Ally just couldn't get pregnant. They had stopped trying two years ago. Now here she was at the bright age of 36 expecting. She was finally going to train her partner and temporary replacement. She had been looking for a few months. Rosen had left her with a case load she struggled to keep up with, but she always managed.

Ally thought she had hit the jackpot when she heard that a Greyback associate was looking to relocate to the west coast. Greyback and associates was an infamous Law firm in Boston. They had a team assembled that could go up against anyone. Their clients paid insane legal retainers and fees for silence, untraceable book doctors and the best legal team money could buy. The Firm was also notoriously linked to the Boston Mafia. It was very rare for anyone to leave the firm. The attorneys were paid extremely well and had often been given outlandish bonuses. There was almost 0% turnover. Every once in a while an associate got in some kind of accident, but that was never talked about.

Ally was shocked when Emelia Farley accepted her offer. Emelia had only been a junior associate, so Ally was able to offer her a competitive salary, but she knew for a fact Emelia had received better offers from Las Angeles, San Diego, Portland, and Sacramento. She couldn't for figure out why the young woman would want to move to Charming. She was a little suspicious, so she contacted her sources.

Ally had paid a deputy at the sheriff's department to gain as much info as possible before she told her clients of her new hire. SAMCRO had an amazing intelligence officer, and she wanted no surprises.

"Emelia Farley, 26 years old. Born and raised in Queen, NY. Her mother died when she was 3. Raised by her Father Joseph McFarley. He was a bit of a violent drunk. Several domestics. Few disorderlies. 4 D.U.I.'s. He was found dead, washed up on a beach a quarter-mile from his favorite pub when Emelia was barely seventeen. Got legally emancipated and dropped the "Mc" from her name. Graduated high school early. She moved to Philly soon after. Attended PU, pre-law accelerated. Moved to Boston University school of Law. Had her degree and passed the bar by the time she was 23. She's been working for Greyback as an attorney for three years. No criminal record. No dependents, Never married, No outstanding debt, Few speeding tickets. Very private. I can't find any personal info. I don't think she has a boyfriend. Chick doesn't even have a Facebook. She is an avid gym member, and uh ally?" Ally looked at him, "Girl is **_hot_**!"

He turned the screen of his computer around for her to see the exotic green-eyed woman who filled the screen.

"What is she Hispanic? Native American? Italian?" Ally couldn't place it. She could have been almost anything. She had tan skin and light emerald eyes. He could have said the woman was Polish and went to a tanning salon or Mexican and stayed out of the sun, and Ally would have believed it.

"Her mom was Brazilian, illegal I think. Her dad was full-blooded Irish, born in Staten Island.

" Thanks Jim." She said slipping the man the bills he was owed.

After looking into Emelia Farley, Ally knew who she was. She certainly didn't recognize her name, all the Greyback affiliated attorneys prized anonymity. She had been a part of a few different cases that had made national news. All the attorney's at Greyback seemed to have their own specialties. Emelia was known for the insane deals she was able to negotiate for her clients. Ally read about case after case with her clients facing no less than 10 years walking away with a slap on the wrist and community service. Many cases were dropped due to discredited evidence or missing witnesses.

One case in particular caught Ally attention. Emelia had been representing Steven Fachenelli. He had stood trial for three counts of murder, torture and an added aggravated assault on a piece officer. The prosecution had servailence video of him brutally torturing and killing two men that had snitched on members of the mob. Emmy hand unearthed a political conspiracy involving the arresting officers that had 11 members of the Boston police department fired or forced to resign. Six active and retired officers were tried and convicted on charges ranging from prostitution to bribery and corruption. Pension were stripped, families destroyed, decorated officers disgraced. The case completely overshadowed the murder trial in the media. Emelia got the tape thrown out on a technicality. Witnesses had lost credibility. Steven Fachenelli got 3 years for assault. He was paroled after 18 months. Emelia was a prosecutor's worst nightmare. Ally herself had read all about the police scandal and had no idea it was connected to a murder trial.

Ally looked through Emelia's personal file. She read the glowing reviews of her dedication, loyalty and work ethic. She brushed of her move to Charming as a desire to leave the big city. If she is looking for a simple life, she picked the wrong small town.

Emmy walked into her newly purchased modest two bedroom,three bathroom, two car garage home. Well, modest by her standards. She looked around. It was a tiny bit larger than her ritzy Boston condo. She had spoken with a few realtors over the phone when she knew her move was immanent. It seem as though she had taken 100 virtual tours. She was running out of vacant houses to look at. She was not overly impressed with the two bedroom at the end of a small cul-de-sac. The previous owners had done some remodeling to update the home. All the carpet and tile were new. The walls were freshly painted calm neutral colors. Granite countertops and stainless steel appliances adorned the newly modernized house. She liked it _okay_, then she saw the closet. They had converted their small third bedroom and average sized master bedroom, into large master and huge walk in closet. The closet was marvelous. It was complete with 360 mirrors and a rotating cabinet/drawer system in the center of the room.

She had made a quick call to the representing agent, "I'll take it."

Now here she was looking around the empty house, wishing she had let Her 'Uncle Nino' furnish it for her. She set her laptop on the black granite counter. Everything she owned was still packed in the back of her Charger. Emelia wasn't the type to get too attached to anything. There were very few possessions she held dear. The rest, she could reacquired along the way.

Emmy tried to stay focused on her ultimate goal

Her reasons were her own. A little foolish, but she had decided to do this. She knew her plan would take a while, but it had been eight years. What were a few more?

"Get me Juice!" Clay yelled into the Teller-Morrow garage. Clay stood in the office with Ally Lowen. He had just been informed that Ally had hired a new Lawyer to partner up. Clay did not like outsiders. Tig popped his head in.

"He's on that run doing that thing." Tig said looking at Ally. "Whatcha need?"

"Shit!" Clay said. He knew that most members of his club couldn't turn on a damned computer.

"New lawyer in town. Need some intel." He said. "Have the prospect look into her." Ally wrote Emelia's name down on a yellow legal pad and gave it to Tig.

Tig took it. "Halfack!" He yelled walking away.

"Trust me Clay, She is perfect for the club. Have I ever done you wrong?" Ally said as he looked at her uncertainly.

"This is a crazy time for the club, you sure she can handle it?" He asked.

"absolutely." She said confidently. She was secretly praying she had made the right decision.

Emmy's first day at work was hectic to say the least. Lowen Law Office handled a bit of everything. If you were in need of legal representation and had the $1,200 an hour to pay, you could be a client. Ally had clients in Charming and the surrounding cities and she was a bit overloaded. Emelia fit right in to the fast pace. Baptisim by fire was her favorite method of learning. Emelia had just returned from meeting Elliott Oswald to advise him on his land and business owner rights. Unfortionatly she didn't have good new. Elliott still found Emelia extremely likeable. She just had a way about her. She could put herself in odd situations and make almost anyone love her. It was her gift. She had learned to see everyone a putty she could manipulate to her liking. It was a survival technique she has learned early on, and Emilia Farley was above all things a survivor.

"Elliott really like you". Ally reported as she walked in the door.

Emelia smiled.

"Emilia, I need you to draft up custody paperwork. I need legal documents for voluntary relinquishing of all parental rights for one Wendy Teller. She is giving full custody of son Abel Teller to her soon to be ex husband Jackson teller. The documents need to be air tight. Junkie, can't take care of him. Charges may be filed against her for fetal abuse. I need you to take them to the hospital and get them signed. Also we need a new office manager. If we don't find anyone in the next week or so I want to put an ad in the paper."

"No problem." She said making a mental note to brush up on custodial and business law. She had been practicing criminal law for 3 years and didn't want to get rusty.

"Also, I want to take you to meet with Clay Morrow tomorrow. He is the president of SAMCRO."

"Sam Crow?"

"SAMCRO. Stands for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle club Redwood Original. I guess 'Charming' just doesn't look intimidating enough on a leather cut." She smiled. "Anyway, you will mostly meet with him, occasionally his step son and V.P. Jackson, or Jax, Teller. I'm going to take you see them today or tomorrow. Besides Oswald, they are our biggest clients. They had a warehouse that burned down. It may or may not to store and assemble illegal gun parts." Ally closely watched, studying her reaction.

Emmy understood her role and had absolutely no problem with it. She just nodded.

"Okay, no problem."

" Emelia, They are a pretty rough group, you might want to prepare yourself."

"Absolutely, I can handle rough, and Mrs. Lowen, please call me Emmy." She said smiling.

'They are gonna wanna eat her up' Ally thought looking at her in her tight Skirt suit and 5 inch stilettos.

Emmy walked confidently across the teller-Morrow lot, Ally at her side. Cat calls and whistles followed them. Happy, who was sitting at a table stood and watched her cross the lot intently. It wasn't that Emmy enjoyed male attention, but she accepted it. She found it useful in certain situations.

"Clay Morrow meet Emelia Farley." "Nice to meet you Mr. Morrow." Emmy said extending her hand. Clay studied the young woman. She was short and thin she had what he guessed were C cups. The super high heels she was wearing made her legs look impossibly long. Her ass was marvelously round. Her waist tiny. She was petite and feminine but had a hardness about her. She looked like she could beat the hell out of someone and not bat an eye.

He Took it "Farley."

"I filled Emmy in on the warehouse situation." He looked at her uncertainly, Ally nodded.

"I'm afraid it may have gotten more complicated. One of my guys was throat banging the two brownies found in the rubble. No offense." He added referring to her unknown ethnicity and that she might be a full-blown feminazi for all he knew.

"None taken. Is he in the system?"

"Afraid so." He answered.

She looked at the man blonde mustached man. He didn't look particularly intimidating. He had tattoos and a cut, but he just didn't see anything menacing about his appearance. His voice however was highly authoritative, like he could command an army with a single word. Strength dripped from every cilable.

"Can you dump the bodies somewhere else?" She asked. Clay looked surprised.

"I don't think that's a possibility." He replied looking a little more comfortable with the young woman.

"If the DNA is superficial, on the _outside,_" She added seeing CLay's confused look, "You can douse them in cytolethal distending toxin B. It's untraceable. You could never prove it's origin in a courtroom. You can find that anywhere." Now Clay was perplexed. He had no idea what she was talking about, and did she really just inquire the dead women's spit or swallow preference?

"I'm afraid it's on the _inside, _and they got 24 hour uni's on them. Got a forensics team headed out from Lodi first thing tomorrow." "Well, " Emmy started, "they must be awfully over staffed to be able to spare a whole unit. I would be willing to bet if there was an incident in Lodi between now and tomorrow morning, it would be a priority. Can't lend someone a team if their all tied up. I would have to be pretty high-profile though. Not that any of us know any criminal types." She added smiling sweetly.

Clay walked into the club house to find Half sack sitting at the bar with a lap top.

"I want you to add _toxic distending cytolethal _to your list of shit to look up." CLay barked at him.

"Okay," He started to write it on the paper off the legal pad. "How, how do you spell that?" Clay looked at him. He had his credit card next to the laptop. He was on the billing page of _ ._

"You're an idiot." He said simply walking away. "Don't leave that paper lying around."

"When will Juice be back?" He asked Tig.

"I guess when the exchange is done" He shrugged.

Clay made a mental note not to send Juice on anymore errands away if he could help it.

Juice had gotten back in town, but with everything that was going on Clay didn't bother to ask him to look the new chick up. He sat in the clubhouse with his lap top and a beer. Clay walked by the bar and picked up a yellow piece of paper.

"Idoit!" He yelled shredding it angrily.

"New layer is one fine bitch." Happy said to Bobby. "She's got a body made for a man's hands."

This made Clay think of something she had said.

"Hey juice! Look something up for me," He said suddenly remembering what he had been wondering about all day. He tried to piece the destroyed paper back together.

"New lawyer chick, Emily or Ashley or somethin', said something today I'm curious about." He said not remembering her name.

"Toxic cyolethal destending toxin, something like that." Juice nodded "How do you spell that?" He asked. Clay just looked at him.

"Right." He typed furiously. "cytolethal distending toxin?" He asked after a minute.

"Yeah! That's it."

"It's the most common cause of food poisoning. It's a toxin found in bad red meat." He replied.

This made Clay even more confused. "What would happen if you put it on cum?"

Juice looked at him a little disgusted "What?!"

"You heard me, just look." Clay walked away.

"You want me to look into that chick?" He called after him.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Half sack had dug up a little. It was enough to know that she often worked with criminals and did them lots of good. For some reason Clay trusted her right off the bat. This was highly unusual, but he didn't think she pose any threat.

It wasn't untill an hour later he walked up to Clay with a small stack of printed out papers.

"I couldn't find anything about jizz, but I found a Yale study. Cytolethal distending toxin B was found to attack and destroy DNA." He read directly from the paper. "It just eats is up, within a few hours, it's gone. I found an old court document. A prosecutor said some mob guy used it to destroy evidence. They could prove it though." He handed Clay the stack of papers.

"Thanks kid." He said dismissing him.

'Smart bitch' He thought. Better keep her away from Happy, Or put them together. He chuckled to himself. He had a feeling he was going to want to keep this one around for a while

Emmy had been working in Charming for a few weeks. since Emm had made her pilgrimage to Charming. She had worked very closely with both Clay Morrow and Elliott Oswald. Emmy couldn't believe all that had transpired since she had begun.

Elliott was potentially loosing a large portion of his land to the city. Emmy know several people who could help him. All it would have taken was a couple thousand in bribes to save it. Elliott ran a clean business though, so she didn't mention any of this to him.

At lot had been going on in the town. Some carnival worker had attacked and raped her client Eliott Oswald's little girl. In her disgust she MAY have suggested he go seek the aid of a certain motorcycle club. Officially, She didn't anything beyond the fact that the alleged rapist was yet to be found. Unofficially, she hoped they found him and burned him _hated_ rapist, especially those who hurt children. There wasn't a pain great enough for those people, in her opinion.

Clay morrow however ran anything but a clean business. He began to trust Emmy more and more. He often called her for advise as well as legal counsel.

She when a disgraced former member of the club was dropped off at St. Thomas E.R. with third degree burns on his body. Of course all the SAMCRO suspects had alibies. The town seemed to rally around the club more out of respect than fear. She was really gaining Clay and Jax's trust. They were including her on more and more info. Emmy just had a way about her. When an ATF agent rolled into town, the club came calling once more, but the agent had yet to make contact.

Emmy was settling into her house as well. The quant antique stores in town were not her style. Emmy had been making Frequent trips to Lodi and Oakland to buy furnature. She would have it all delivered to her house. She was ecstatic the first night she was able to sleep in a bed and not on the blow up matress she had purchased at the Outdoor surplus store in town. Emmy and Ally got along well. They liked each others company.

Ally had been tipped off by a deputy that Clay Morrow was getting grilled by the FEDs concerning an officer related shooting. He hadn't been allowed to call her. She was there trying to get around some ATF bitch named Stahl to see her client.

Emmy was trying to figure out a new filing system. The one Ally had used was not working. They had been so busy they hadn't had a chance to hire anyone. She had no idea how Ally had been doing all of this by herself, or how she would get by when Ally was gone. It was the job she was hired for, and she would figure it out.

'_ring, ring'_

"Lowen Law office Ms. Farley speaking."

"Uh, yeah, this is Chief Unser. You're Gemma Teller's Lawyer right?"

"I do not discuss my clients over the phone."

"Just listen, Gemma got picked up for assault. She creamed some girl in the face with a skateboard. Now, she is refusing legal advice against my wishes." "I am very busy Chief and quit frankly, I don't give a damn about your wishes."

"That came out wrong. Your client is sitting down here, rotting in a cell. I just thought as her lawyer you might want to do something about that." He hung up on her.

"dammit." Emmy said grabbing her car keys.

She had found the girl at the hospital and had a few words with her. She was just some hang around girl from Nevada that Clay apparently hooked up with. She had a thing for the prospect and came to see him. Gemma had found out about clay's indiscretion somehow. Gemma saw her in town later and lost it. The girl didn't even know who Gemma was. The girl, Cherry, had no intention of pressing charges. If she had wanted to, Emmy was sure she could easily persuade her.

Emmy arrived at the station a few minutes later. After flirting with a few of the men on duty, she was allowed back to see Gemma.

'This was way too easy' She thought winking at the young man now walking away.

"Mrs. Morrow." Emmy said greeting her.

"Oh shit. Gemma said seeing her. Did Clay send you?" She asked not looking happy to see her.

" No mam. Chief Unser called me." She answered. "He thought you might be in need of legal advise. " Emmy said leaning comfortably against the wall.

"No offense, but the last person I need advice from is some hot little twenty something lawyer with tits like rocks. My name is Gemma, not Mrs.' Morrow and sure as shit not mam! "

"I talked to the girl. She isn't pressing charges. You got her good too. Broke her nose." Emmy continued, like this was the most normal situation in the world.

Gemma looked at her trying to size her up, trying to figure out the young woman's angle.

"Gemma, I would never presume to know your situation, but from what I have seen, your husband is a good man. He has a good heart."

Gemma smiled at the nerve of the little tart.

"Want me to bail you out?" Emmy asked her.

"No. I think I need to sit here a while." She said.

"Just have your sherif buddy call me if you need anything." She said walking out.

Emmy passed Ally who flagged her over. She gave her a very simple update. Her eyes told her what her words could not. Teller Morrow was getting raided. She had to go warn them.

When Emelia arrived at Teller-Morrow, there was already a FED parked on the curb watching the club. A few of the guys looked up when her black Challenger pulled onto the lot. She heard whistles from the Guys sitting at a nearby bench as soon as her Jimmy Choos hit the pavement.

"Nice cage. Custom, Blacked out, Full Touch interior. Not a bad way to spend 60 grand" One with a scruffy beard and kind eyes said to her assessing her Charger.

"Thanks" She said.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I need to see Jax".

"Of corse you do." A young guy with strawberry blonde hair and the word Prospect on his cut said.

"Well?" The scruffy man said looking at the prospect. "Get Jax for the lady!" He yelled at him. He jumped up and ran into the clubhouse.

The tall scruffy man looked up. Emmy noticed a short brunette walking toward them. She was very plain-looking, wearing faded jeans and a cotton t-shirt.

"What are you doing hanging around the garage Opie?" She asked looking stressed.

Emmy leaned against her car and looked at her feet to at least give them the illusion of privacy. "Gemma needed a hand. There throwing me a few bucks. Donna why're you driving the truck?"

"We're three months behind on the car payment. If I take it out it'll get repo'ed." She said looking at him.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I just can't get ahead of this." He said

""I've been looking for some part-time work. I haven't found anyone willing to work with the kid's schedule, but I will. We're gonna make it through this baby." She said kissing him.

"It will be alright." He kissed her.

The woman, donna, looked at Emmy, noticing her for the first time. Emmy looked up feeling her gaze. Looking at Donna's face she realize how pretty she was. She was very pretty in an understated way. She smiled at her,

"Hi. I'm Emelia Farley. Teller-Morrow's new attorney," She held her hand out.

She took it, "Donna. Opie's wife". She motioned to the scruffy man. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm gonna go check on what's keeping the prospect." He said eyeing Emmy.

"I didn't mean eavesdrop,"

"I did walk right up to where you were standing and start talking" She said Emmy smiled

"Well", Emmy smiled "My partner and I are looking for a part-time office manager. Filing, phone calls, coffee runs, that kind of thing. It would be for five hours a day, five days a week. You could come in after you drop your kids off." Donna looked at her unsure.

"I really need the help."She added.

"Ok. That would be great."

"Fantastic." Emmy gave her a card. "Can you come tomorrow? 9:00 to 2:00 good?" Emmy asked her.

"Sure, yes." She said sounding happy.

Emmy heard bikes pull into the other end of the lot. Two guys, one with tattoo on his head, walked in the opposite direction and disappeared. Jax got his bike and the prospect ran up to him. "Hey Jax! There's some hot chick looking for you."

"Who is it?"

"Not sure. She sure don't look like no sweetbutt though. She's got an awesome rack and an ass you could sink your teeth into. She is dressed like a teacher or something. A very _sexy _teacher." He went on completely unaware that she could hear every word. Donna look a little embarrassed.

"Talk to you tomorrow." She walked away.

"That's the club's lawyer you numb skull!"

"Sorry about that darlin'."

"That's alright, Jax I need to speak to you in private." Jax ushered her into the backroom. There was a large ornately carved Reaper cut into a big conference style table. "You're getting raided by ATF. If there is anything here that shouldn't be, you better make sure it's gone in an hour."

"Fuck! Thanks for the info." An older man walked into the room.

"Piney cabin, now!" Jax yelled looking up.

"Who the hell you think you're talking to!?" Piney bit back angrily.

It was obvious that she wasn't wanted there anymore. She tried to make a quick exit only to run into the biker with the mohawk and tattoos on his head.

"Nice one Juice." Jax laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that." His voice shook something deep inside her. She looked up into his face and stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked up at him emotionless. There were too many running through her for her face to comprehend and pick one to display.

"Em'?" He asked staring back.

At that moment Emelia was 15 again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading. This was definitely one of the longest chapters. I have a lot of this written already, so I will try to update frequently. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you for pointing out my spelling errors, I will do my best to prevent them in the future :). I hope you enjoy.**

{Flashback}

Emelia McFarley strut into the Queens High School library. Her wild curly hair bouncing along with her. She saw a teenage boy sitting at the table with his head down, headphones over his ears. She slammed her book down on the table to get his attention. He jumped and looked up, yanking off his head phones.

"You Juan Carlos?" She asked him. He looked at her in her tight hip huggers and belly baring tube top. Her guarded eyes were so green it shocked him a little. She was wearing dark red lipstick and so much make up around her eyes, it made him think of a raccoon, but not in a bad way. He had defiantly noticed her around school. He was 15 and normally did notice the hot girls. She was a grade above him and in all the smart classes. Their paths hadn't crossed often.

"Depends." He answered.

" It's either yes or no, I don't have _awwl_ day." She snapped, her voice rich with an attitude and an accent only produced in New York.

"Yes." He answered quickly. "It's J.C. actually."

"Right, I'm your tutor. Call me Emmy" She said flinging her backpack on the table.

"You are way too pretty to be smart." He said as though it was supposed to be a complement. He smiled at her so widely it was like he was trying to show her his wisdom teeth.

"I see why you need a tutor. Alright, let's get started." She said unable to suppress a smile.

Juan Carlos Ortiz was not stupid. He was actually very smart, gifted even. He was a techie, the likes of which Queens High had never seen. He could rewire anything. He could get you free cable or internet. He could get you 5,000 minutes on you phone like it was nothing, and in the late 90's, minutes were expensive. J.C. was just bad at the _school _part of education. If he wasn't interested, he made no effort. Juan Carlos Ortiz hade _zero _interest in school. He was only there half the time. When he was there he was disruptive disrespectful, and got in fights constantly. Due to this, His principal, Mr. Bowman, had presented him with an ultimatum; improve his attendance and grades, or he would be expelled.

He had to show some initiative, raise his grades, and stop fighting. If he chose not to do these things, he would be expelled. He could think of at least 100 things he would rather be doing, but .J.C. went along with the tutor to keep him off his back.

He may not have had any interest in furthering his education, but her was _very _interested in Emmy McFarley. Their pairing worked out great. They fit together perfectly. She found him oddly endearing. His positive and almost naïve attitude despite circumstance, was infectious. He made her smile often. Her tutoring him was working out exceptionally. His grades were improving. He stared to go to school more often just to see her. He liked to watch her strut around campus with her best friend Amber.

One afternoon J.C. was called into the office on a follow-up. "I am very impressed Mr. Ortiz. You won't need a tutor pretty soon."

It was shortly after that he began getting answers wrong on purpose just to spend more time with his favorite tutor.

Emmy Liked being around him. She knew that he was playing dumb a lot of the time, but she didn't mind. He made her happy in a way she couldn't vocalize.

It took J.C. three months to work up the courage to ask her out on a date.

"We should go see a movie sometime. That new Ben Affleck movie is out. All you chicks like Ben Affleck right?"

She looked at him warily.

"I don't date people I tutor."

"Then you're fired. That's solved"

"You're too young for me."

"We are the same age right now. Besides, you're only 8 months older." He was grinning now. "When we're 30 it won't matter."

"You aren't even old enough to drive a car." She had to suppress a smile.

"Neither are you. This is New York, nobody drives anyway."

"I'm not allowed to date."

"I'll come talk to your dad."

She suddenly looked scarred. "NO!"

"I'm just kidding Em'. I'm sorry, that was a bad joke." He said softly touching her hand.

He knew Her mom had died when she was little. Her dad was a real dick. She often came to school with bruises or a busted lip. After a while he suspected this was the reason for her heavy make up. It made it more difficult to see black eyes. J.C. was in a similar situation himself with his mom's latest boyfriend. They were raised in a pretty tough place. They had been taught to distrust authority and social workers. Talking to any of them always made situations worse. He noticed that she always felt better if he ignored it, so he did.

"Come on Em', for your birthday next week. Just as friends." He said smiling at her.

"Fine, but just as friends, and Ortiz, I'm much more of a Matt Damon fan." "Who?"

xx

"Em? What are you doing here?" She was harder than the last time her had seen her. Her body was toned all over, like she went to the gym a lot. Her eyes were just as green, but a little less light, less hope for the world, shined through. Her hair was pin straight and dark blonde, full of highlights. It was a far cry from the deep brown curls belonging to the woman in his memories. She was wearing designer clothes and smelled like expensive perfume, but this was Em. _His_ Em.

"I, _You're _Juice?"

Piney stormed by knocking into them both cursing loudly. Emmy took this as her way out and bolted. Juice stared after her.

"You know her? What did you meet her in a bar or something?" Jax asked looking for an explanation for the bizarre display.

Juice just looked at him completely dumbfounded. How the hell was he supposed to explain _this? _

Jax looked at his expression. He saw the perplexed idiotic look Juice often got. "It's cool bro, just watch where you step with that one. Lawyer bitch is Clay's little pet."

{Flashback}

Emmy and J.C. lay on his tiny twin bead smoking a joint. They passed it between them. His mother was currently between abusive piece of shit boyfriends. Due to the lack income, she was working crazy hours and double shifts. She wouldn't be home until well after 3 am.

"Your room is way too clean to belong to a sixteen year old." She said teasingly taking a long drag. He was putting his Sega Dreamcast away neatly.

"Messes freak me out, so what?" He said taking the joint back. He inhaled and pulled her face to his. She in haled deeply as he exhaled. He took advantage of the situation and kissed her.

'So much for just friends' she thought as she kissed him back.

They had been carrying on this way for about 9 months. What had started as making out and heavy petting had blossomed into a real relationship. Her friends had giving her shit for being a "cradle robber", his had commended him for getting an older woman, neither of them gave a damn. They shared a connection that neither ever had with another human being. It was hard for her to believe that they had only known each other a year.

"Where'd you get the Mac?" She asked referring to the new computer on his desk.

"Asshole on ten forgot to lock his window." He said shrugging. J.C. made a decent amount of money stealing and reprogramming electronics. He often stole and installed stereos in payment for weed. He leaned over and kissed her again.

She sighed. "I gotta go. I don't want a black eye for the yearbook pictures." She pushed herself off his bed and stood.

"Just stay with me tonight." He said sitting up putting his feet over the side. He put the joint in the ashtray on his nightstand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Joe will probably be so drunk by now he won't even miss you. You know my mom doesn't give a shit if I'm here or not. She never looks in here."

Emmy had not come home exactly once in her life. The memory of that punishment was far more Sevier then the one that was surely waiting for her at home.

"I gotta go." She said trying to pull away. He held fast.

"Fine. She said pushing him roughly back on his bed. She climbed in top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she ground her fully clothed body down on his. Their relationship had progressed past dry humping months ago. She kissed him and raked her signature long blue painted nails across the back of his neck. She immediately felt hardness in the front of his pants. She smiled and kissed him. His breaths were coming out short and sporadically She stopped suddenly and stood up. She walked over to his bedroom window, leaving him staring at her.

"Are you seriously going to leave me like this again?" He asked her incredulously.

She giggled.

"You may think this is funny, but this is really bad for my health." He said as she picked the lotion up off his table and threw it to him.

He sighed. "At least let me walk you home" He was trying to figure out what to do with his _problem._

"Not like that you aren't. Don't worry 'bout it Ortiz, it's only 5 blocks." She said already climbing out the window onto the fire escape.

"I love you." He called after her.

"Love you too." He heard her say already a floor down.

Emmy cuddled into her newly delivered sofa. She was wearing her favorite Victoria's Secret sweats and J.C.'s old shirt that she just couldn't bear to throw away. It was one of the few things she had kept over the years. The T-shirt had started out black, but was now grey from the countless washings. It was worn so think in places that you could see right thought the soft cotton fabric. Em's hair was still wet and in it's naturally curly state from the shower she had just taken. She found something very soothing about scalding hot water on her skin. It was almost as though she could feel a bad day coming off her skin. She was absent mindedly watching old friends re runs. She looked around her house lit by the plasma screen T.V. It was actually starting to look like a home. Em' looked at the fire place and could not imagine California ever getting cold enough to use it. She was jarred from her thoughts by the knocking at her door. She mentally located her glock, then laughed at herself.

_You live in Charming now_.

She looked out the peep-hole. J.C., Juice, was standing there. Her mind went crazy.

Was he there to yell at her? Was he going to tell her to leave? He hadn't exactly looked happy to see her earlier. _He_ had been the one that stopped talking to _her._

She opened the door to see the Tattooed Mo hawked man who was once her best friend and savior. They looked at each other for a few seconds. He didn't know what to think. He could smell shampoo in her still damp curly hair. Her face was clean , stripped of the make up she wore like armor.

"What are you doing here _Juice_?" She asked making a mental note to call him this from now on.

He looked down at his boots having no idea what to say. He saw her blue painted toe nails and smiled. He let his eyes travel up her body. He saw her tan legs poking out of her c sweat pants. He could see the scar in her ankle from when she had cut it on his old rusty fire escape. His eyes finally found his old 'Sinister' t-shirt. Memories flooded back to him like a broken dam.

He was kissing her before he realized what he was doing.

She was intoxicated by his scent. It was a mixture of leather, cigarettes and his cologne. She let herself drown in it.

He suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry! I'm kind of an idiot sometimes, well, most of the time. I can just go." He turned to walk away.

"Don't" Emmy said after him. "What?" He asked turning around.

"Don't go." She had a desperate animalistic look in her eyes.

He turned and launched himself at her. Kissing her furiously. She Pulled him inside and slammed the door behind them.

Juice grabbed two handfuls of her ass and lifted her up. He pressed her body against the wall in the entryway. Emmy moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled off his cut, sweater and shirt. She raked her expensively manicured fingernails down his chest. "Looks like you grew up Ortiz."

"I love it when you call me that" He kissed her.

He carried her to her couch without breaking the kiss. He sat back so she was straddling him. His hand roamed her body. She gyrated her hips against him. He went to pull her shirt off. A look of unease crossed her face as she put her hand on his. He gently lay her back knowingly. He pulled her sweatpants off. He kissed his way up her leg starting at the scar on her ankle. He kissed and nipped his way to her thigh. He gently pulled the oversized t-shirt up and kissed her abdomen. He could barely make out the scars so viciously carved in her soft skin, but they were still there. He kissed them before heading back down. he let his tongue and mouth explore the most intimate are of her body for the first time. He engulfed her heat with his mouth, ravines for her sex. The little moans and whimpers escaping her lips told him she liked what he was doing. Emmy let her nail dig into the back of his neck. This just made him more vigorous with his efforts.

Emmy moaned as a shuddering orgasm crashed over her.

Juice sat back up and pulled his old shirt over her head. He admired her as She lay under him completely naked.

"You are so beautiful." He said looking down at her. She was no longer the soft teenager he remembered. She was a strong evolved woman. "You need to be naked right now." She said undoing his belt and jeans. He stood up just long enough to remove his remaining clothes and to slip on the magnum from his wallet.

Emmy straddled him again burying his length inside her. They both moaned as she bit into Juices shoulder gyrating her hips.

As her nails clawed down his back he thought he was going to loose it right there. So he flipped her on her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to give him better access. He bit and sucked every inch of exposed skin. His pace quickened and he brought her to another climax before succumbing to his own. They collapsed in a heap, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note Thank you all! I know this is a little soon, but It's a short one :)**

{Flashback}

Emelia opened the door to her apartment as quietly as she could. She pushed the door silently closed behind her. She started toward her room when,

"Brenda?"

Dread shot through her like a knife. She turned to see her father slouched over in a chair holding a near empty bottle of whiskey.

"No dad, its Emelia. Mom's not here anymore" She choked out.

"Brenda" he said again stumbling over his own feet. "My beautiful Brenda."

"Dad please" She said shrinking away, but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the throat and kissed her forcefully on the mouth as she began to sob.

The weed had dulled her senses. She was thankful for that.

xx

Emmy woke the next day warm and comfortable in her bed. Sunlight was just peaking in her window, warming her face. She and Juice had made it back there at some point in the night. She sat up seeing him laying next to her naked. Her red satin sheet was covering his bottom half. Seeing him lying next to her pulled her from whatever bad place she had been in. All her bad dreams and ugly memories dissipated. She quietly stood and went into her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing Juice's navy blue reaper t-shirt. She saw alight in her own eyes that she didn't recognise.

"Where are you going?" Juice asked as she passed the bed.

"I need coffee." She said. "There's a new tooth-brush in the right side drawer." She said motioning to the open bathroom door.

He nodded and she walked by.

A few minutes later Juice walked shirtless into the kitchen. Emelia was leaning against the counter wearing his Reaper t-shirt admiring his chest. She got Juice a mug from the cabinet.

Her lacey red panties peeking out at she stretched up into the cupboard. She turned around and handed him the coffee cup.

"God damn, you are a sexy woman." he said as she handed him a mug full of coffee.

She tried to brush off his complement the way she always did. She wasn't particularly comfortable with them.

He walked up and pressed his body against hers. The level of sex appeal she had was maddening to him. He set his cup on the other side on the counter. He leaned against her his strong hands gripping her round hips. He heard her exhale in a way that told him she didn't mind what he was doing one bit. He leaned down and kissed her Tasting coffee in her sweet lips. He pulled her up so she was sitting in the granite counter. She reached down grabbing him through his baggy jeans making him growl into her mouth. He rubbed his hand up her thighs.

Emmy ran her nails along the back of his neck. He was surprised that this still drove him crazy. He Pulled her shirt up over her hips and yanked off the red lace panties she was wearing. She undid his belt and jeans. She shoved them and his boxers down. He drove himself into wet core so suddenly it made her scream out in pleasure. No one filled her as fully as he did. SHe arched her back, he was hitting all her spots perfectly. She ran her nails along the back of his neck. He was surprised by how much this still drove him nails dug into his back as she moaned loud into his chest. They moved at such a fast pace that they both reached their peaks quickly. He thrust one last time as he growled gutteral in her ear. She pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him hard on the mouth. He pulled his pants up as she pulled panties back into place completely satisfied.

"How did you know where I live?" She asked smiling at him. She sounded much more curious than upset.

"I hacked the DMV database. You have Cali plates on your ride." He answered.

"I've heard about your hacking abilities. Damn near legendary." He only shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Emmy said tracing the claw marks she left on his back and shoulders.

"You kidding? Shit is a fucking badge of honor. I'm going to have to show these babies off at the clubhouse later." He said in the lightheartedly way Emmy knew so well.

"Speaking of the clubhouse, could you keep this between us? I'm still kind of new and I have no idea how Ally or Clay will react." She asked looking worried.

Emmy couldn't read his expression. "Of corse babe." was his response. "What happened to the way you talk?" He looked at her smiling. "I can't even tell you're from Queens anymore."

"I dropped the accent. It only comes back when I'm drunk or really pissed off." She shrugged. " I have a confession to make". She said still tracing the pink lined on his back. "I knew you were a son."

"You didn't think to give me a call? 'hey how ya doing, been in town a few weeks, dropped by and took over your club?" He asked, but he didn't sound angry or upset at all.

"I had no idea you were in Charming. I though you ended up in Tacoma with your mom's brother. I was going to get in with the club, show what an asset I could be. I am _really _good at my job. I thought then maybe, you would at least talk to me."

Juice open and closed his mouth searching for what to say to that. He knew he must look like an idiot.

His phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to get this." He said looking truly sorry.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." He closed his flip phone and looked at her. "I don't know what to say. All I know is, I'm happy you're here." He kissed her gently.

He looked at her lovingly. "I hate to say this, But I need that back." He pointed at the shirt sha was wearing. There was no way he could get away with riding into TM shirtless.

"I need to take a shower anyway". She said pushing off the counter. She pulled the shirt off and threw it to him.

"Lock up on your way out will ya?" She said walking back to her bedroom in nothing but her Red lace panties.

Juice had never wanted to ditch work so much in his life.

{Flashback}

"J.C., you are not dropping out. I won't let you. What would you do?" she had her calculus book open in front of her.

He looked at the beautiful creation laying on her stomach beside him. She was wearing his favorite black Sinister brand t-shirt he had been wearing earlier that night. The one she was wearing when she climbed in his window, was torn and had blood on it. Her curly hair wild and sticking in every direction. He loved it that way.

"My uncle owns that auto shop in Tacoma. I'm good with my hands, he would hire me. I'm sure I could figure it out. There are a lot of good colleges in Washington. You have enough credits to graduate now. I don't want to keep holing you back Em' . You're too good to be in this place. I love you, but I don't want stuck here because of me. I probably won't graduate anyway. Let's just go now. "

He put his hand on her back. She flinched.

"Sorry." He had forgotten about the minion bruise she had there.

"It's ok. I like it." He stared at her. She went on, "I like it when you touch me the places I'm hurt. It's like you make it all right again. You make me feel like there's nothing wrong with me. The only time I feel like I'm not broken is when I'm with you." She rolled over and took his hand. "It's like you emit a chemical that cleans my fucking black soul." She kissed him. His sixteen year old self had no way of comprehending the levity of her words. "You are not holding me back. I'm staying here because I love you. I can wait for you to get your shit together, because you pull my shit together."

She stopped and sighed.

"Babe, let's just talk about something else." She said trying to change the subject. She leaned over and kissed him. "I can think of a lot of things I wanna do and talking isn't one of them."

He smiled as she backed off his bed and stood.

"You should keep that shirt. It looks a lot better on you." He said looking at her. She put her hand out for him to take. He shook his head.

He knew the game she was playing. "I'm trying to have a real conversation with you." She pouted her lips like a child being sent to a time out. " You aren't going to distract me Emmy."

She looked at him with a devilish glint in her eye. "Is that a challenge Ortiz?"

"I am definitely going to loose this battle," He said as she stripped off the t-shirt and draped it over his head "But in this case, it still feels like winning."

He knew that she used her body to distract him. he was a 16-year-old boy, who was he to complain.

Donna put her very last file in the cabinet. She looked around feeling accomplished.

'$18 an hour and my own desk, heck yeah.' She thought. Donna had been a little wary to accept the position , but it seemed to be a good decision so far. Emmy had promised to keep her away from anything to do with SAMCRO. This was defiantly to Donna's relief. Donna had her own desk and computer in the front room. She would be working Monday through Friday 9-2, perfect for her kid's school schedule. She took care of all the phone calls and ushered all the clients to their proper places. She took care of the front end, freeing Ally and Emmy up to work in their offices.

"Ha-ha, I have a better one!" All said still laughing at the story she had just been told.

"Better than my blind date stabbing the chef, I doubt it." Emmy replied laughing herself.

They often traded college and Dating horror stories. "I have one that's worse!" Ally said laughing one day over their lunch break.

"Worse than my date stabbing the chef?" Emmy laughed, "No way!"

"Okay, okay!" She said composing herself. "It was college"

Emmy nodded knowing what she meant, "No judgment."

"okay, okay." All said composing herself. "So, I have a date with this hot Frat guy. We went out. The date went well and we end up back in my dorm room. Anyway, we start to get naked and I see, he already has a condom on. He apparently he started, you know, _hooking up _with some sorority girl right before I showed up. I got there a little early and he didn't get to finish, so he kept it on just incase."

"NO!" Emmy said laughing.

"Yup"

"You win." Emmy said laughing. She sat on the corner of Emmy's desk. Emmy counted Ally as one of her best friends in the small town. They often told law school and dating horror stories. They fit together very well.

The phone rang and a few seconds, Donna walked in.

"It's someone from the sheriff's office regarding Jax Teller." She said. Ally nodded a thank you. She walked away as Ally picked up the receiver on Emmy's desk.

"Mrs. Lowen speaking." She listened for a few seconds, thanked the person and hung up.

"Jax got in a brawl at the barbers in Main St. today. He was stabbed and that ATF agent, was thrown through a window. You should go check on him."

"Solo?" Emmy had no problem with doing anything, but Ally normally liked to take care of this kind of thing. The last thing she wanted to do was step on her toes.

"Damn Emmy, you are one of those people who draws secrets out of everyone." She didn't say it in a bitter way, just as a matter of fact, like she found it interesting.

"Hey Emmy, Let's go get a drink after work." Emmy looked at her belly confused. Ally was in the awkward stage in her pregnancy where she had started to show, but you couldn't tell if she was with child, or just really enjoyed fast food.

"I'm not going to drink, but I wanna mingle. I can hang out and I sure as hell can dance. We'll invite Donna. Come on, it's Friday. I _need _a girl's night."

"Okay, I could use a drink or seven. I'll drink for us both." Emmy said smiling. Her unexpected reunion with Juice had brought up a lot of old memories. It would do her some good to get her mind off things.

"Great. I'll invite Donna. You go check on Jax." She said beaming.

{Flash back}

"Holy shit!" J.C. yelled as Emmy crawled into his dark bedroom through his window. " Em', I could have shot you!" He turned his teal Gameboy Color off as she entered.

"You don't have a gun." She said laughing. Closing the window behind her.

"I could have gotten one." He said she leaned forward and kissed him. He could faintly taste blood. J.C. turned the lamp next to him on. She had bruises forming on her face and neck.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him! This can't keep happening Em'."

"You're not going to kill him. He was drunk."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Let's just talk about something else." She said kissing him again turning the lamp off. "Just make me forget." She knew he was the only one that could. "What?" "Everything." She said pulling him closer in the dark.

xx

"You alright?" Emmy asked entering the interrogation room where Jax was being held. Bandage on his leg.

"Good to see you." He said looking up."I'm a'ight."

"I talked to Floyd on the way over. He already gave his statement. You're good, If anyone files charges, I can get any judge to dismiss. You can press charges against agent Kohn for attacking you if you like."

Jax looked up looking slightly surprised.

A female ATF agent walked in. Emmy immediately knew who she was.

"I am Mr. Teller's attorney Emelia Farley."

"Agent Stahl"

She reached her hand out. Emmy didn't take it. This bitch had been making her life miserable.

She continued.

"Barber says you came in for a haircut. Agent Kohn attacked you with a pair of scissors, so you pushed him through a plate-glass window. Self defense." She sounded amused by the story.

"That's what Floyd saw, I guess that's what happened" Jax said sounding truthful.

Agent Stahl smiled crinkling her nose in an unattractive way.

"Tell me" she said taking a seat next to Jax "Are they all just afraid of you, or convinced that you are a necessary evil?"

"Are you charging my client?" Emmy asked with an edge in her voice.

"No charges."

"Then we are done here." Emmy said motioning for Jax to stand.

"Why does Kohn have a hard on for you?" Stahl asked Jax

Jax laughed a little ruefully. "You know why."

"You're right. I do. Tara Knowles"

This answer surprised Emmy a little but she didn't show it.

"The Charming ingénue. High school sweethearts right?"

"Yeah."

"She fears for her life. so she comes back home to the only man she knows loves her enough to protect her. A guy that would have no problem putting a Fed through a plate-glass window. It's beautiful. Really, it is. I wish I had that kind of pull over someone. You're a lucky man."

"You done?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, she's done." Emmy said putting her hand on Jax's shoulder.

Jax stood up and limped out.

"You know she is just trying to get to you? It's all bullshit." Emmy said walking Jax to his bike.

"Yeah, I know. What's up with you and Juice?"

"I honestly have no idea." She said as Kohn was escorted by. Jax shot a murderous glare at him.

"I'm going to see that he finds his way out of town." He said looking up at Emmy. He kissed her cheek. "Thanks darlin'."

"Anytime."

'Hmmm' she thought 'Ally has good taste'


End file.
